urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Hildebrandt
Tim Hildebrandt of the Hildebrandt Brothers — Cpver Artist Website Tolkien, Star Wars, Marvel, DC, pinup art | Brothers Hildebrandt Official Website Type of Cover Art Epic Fantasy About the Artist Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Client List Awards Reference Links Artist Websites & Portfolios *Tolkien, Star Wars, Marvel, DC, pinup art | Brothers Hildebrandt Official Website * Galleries—Pages with art: *(5) Tim Hildebrandt *The Art of the Hildebrandt Brothers *Lord of the Rings Tim & Greg Hildebrandt *hildebrandt brothers on Tumblr *The Hildebrandt Brothers - an album on Flickr *Illustrators: The Great Brothers Hildebrandt | Cindy Bruchman *Greg and Tim Hildebrandt - Star Wars Trader - New Zealand *Tim Hildebrandt - Comic Artist - Gallery of the Most Popular Comic Art Book / Sereis Lists: *Tim Hildebrandt - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Garrett, P. I. - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Garrett Files series by Glen Cook ~ Goodreads *Goodreads | Books by Greg Hildebrandt (Author of Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Holiday Favorites) Interviews: Bios, About, etc: *Council of Elrond » LotR News & Information » Biography of the Brothers Hildebrandt *The Hildebrandt Brothers (Tim & Greg) - The Informations Area of Tolkienet.com *Middle-earth Journeys • View topic - Greg and Tim Hildebrandt *Authors : Hildebrandt, The Brothers : SFE : Science Fiction Encyclopedia *The Brothers Hildebrandt - Tolkien Gateway *Greg Hildebrandt - IMDb Data: *Library of Congress LCCN Permalink n50040017 *Tim — Library of Congress LCCN Permalink n50033739 *Hildebrandt, Tim [WorldCat Identities] *Pen & Paper :: RPG Database > Tim Hildebrandt Gallery Sweet Silver Blues (Garrett Files -1) by Glen Cook.jpg|1. Sweet Silver Blues (1990-Garrett Files #1) by Glen Cook—Art: Tim Hildebrandt |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400878.Sweet_Silver_Blues 2. Bitter Gold Hearts (Garrett Files #2) by Glen Cook.jpg|2. Bitter Gold Hearts (Garrett Files #2) by by Glen Cook—Art: Tim Hildebrandt |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1037242.Bitter_Gold_Hearts 3. Cold Copper Tears (Garrett Files #3) by Glen Cook.jpg|3. Cold Copper Tears (Garrett Files #3) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400892.Cold_Copper_Tears 4. Old Tin Sorrows (Garrett Files #4) by Glen Cook.jpg|4. Old Tin Sorrows (Garrett Files #4) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140673.Old_Tin_Sorrows 5. Dread Brass Shadows (Garrett Files #5) by Glen Cook.jpg|5. Dread Brass Shadows (Garrett Files #5) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/499122.Dread_Brass_Shadows 6. Red Iron Nights (Garrett Files #6) by Glen Cook.jpg|6. Red Iron Nights (Garrett Files #6) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400909.Red_Iron_Nights 7. Deadly Quicksilver Lies (Garrett Files #7) by Glen Cook.jpg|7. Deadly Quicksilver Lies (Garrett Files #7) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/101041.Deadly_Quicksilver_Lies 8. Petty Pewter Gods (Garrett Files #8) by Glen Cook.jpg|8. Petty Pewter Gods (Garrett Files #8) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29829.Petty_Pewter_Gods 9. Faded Steel Heat (Garrett Files #9) by Glen Cook.jpg|9. Faded Steel Heat (Garrett Files #9) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/395568.Faded_Steel_Heat 10. Angry Lead Skies (Garrett Files #10) by Glen Cook.jpg|10. Angry Lead Skies (Garrett Files #10) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140669.Angry_Lead_Skies 11. Whispering Nickel Idols (Garrett Files #11) by Glen Cook.jpg|11. Whispering Nickel Idols (Garrett Files #11) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/400882.Whispering_Nickel_Idols 12. Cruel Zinc Melodies (Garrett Files #12) by Glen Cook.jpg|12. Cruel Zinc Melodies (Garrett Files #12) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2464757.Cruel_Zinc_Melodies 13. Gilded Latten Bones (Garrett Files #13) by Glen Cook.jpg|13. Gilded Latten Bones (Garrett Files #13) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7942940-gilded-latten-bones 14. Wicked Bronze Ambition (Garrett Files #14) by Glen Cook.jpg|14. Wicked Bronze Ambition (Garrett Files #14) by Glen Cook|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16115678-wicked-bronze-ambition Category:Cover Artists